


Neglected

by urcracksisterx



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/pseuds/urcracksisterx
Summary: "What the hell is wrong with you!" Karma exclaimed tears streaming down his face, eyes filled with nothing but hurt. "Why would you say say something like that?" His voice was trembling more than he'd ever heard it.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Terasaka Ryouma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Neglected

Terasaka was surprised. 

Surprised and disappointed at himself. He just had to go and fuck everything up didn't he? He hadn't a clue how it turned out like this, him laying in the dirt, cheek stinging. It was only supposed to be a joke, right? But a joke that went to far. The class surrounded him in all their bathing suits, murmuring and whispering in shock, Koro sensei too. They had never witnessed such a thing before. He looked up at the bright sun shining in the sky, ignoring all their whispers and closed his eyes trying to remember how it all occurred, zoning out.

It was the same bright summer day, they were all splashing around in the lake, Terasaka was enjoying himself for once, 'didn't have a stick up his ass' as Karma liked to put it. Him and itona going at it, as they continously tried to down each other, as dangerous as it might sound it was insanely fun. 

"ITONA, COME OVER HERE!, I'LL DOWN YOU AND THAT UGLY HEADBAND OF YOURS" He yelled, happy, completely forgetting he was the one that gave him that in the first place. 

Itona just stared right passed him, all splashing stopped. "Karma" he said, voice monotone as usual, giving away nothing. Terasakas face flushed just at the name of the boy, he had it bad didn't he? He had liked karma ever since the first day, not that he'd shown it at all. 

"What about him? " He answered defensive.

Itona just walked passed him, heading towards karma, who was sitting at the side of the pool only having his feet submerged, t-shirt on even on this hot day. Terasaka felt obliged to follow. Instead of talking to him like Terasaka expected him to, Itona instead pushed him forward, with a whisper of "Don't mess it up" and walked over to yoshida and Muramatsu. Fuck you Itona, He cursed him internally. 

Karma just looked at him, smirk in place. "Lookie what we have here" he said mischievously. "A buff baffoon looking bridge troll" He laughed at his own statement, giggles loud and pure. Terasaka smiled at this, he was beautiful when he laughs genuinely like this, Terasaka thought this, completely smitten. But that didn't stop him from wanting to speak his mind. 

Ignoring the heart pounding in his chest, he was curious about something, why Karma would never swim. He was always like this. So he just went for it. 

"Say, Karma" he started off slowly, grinning as he saw he has caught Karmas attention done from his laughing fit, he was kind of like a dog like that, head tilted eyes boring into his own. "Why don't you ever swim?" 

He could tell Karma was beginning to force a smile, eyes lost of that mirth that lingered there only a few seconds ago. But Terasaka didn't care, as mean as that may sound, he wanted to get Karma a taste of his own medicine. "Ne, Terasaka I don't think that any of you–" Karma began but was cut off by Terasakas loud voice, "And what's with that stupid t-shirt" Karmas eyes squinted "Shut up Terasaka" But he kept going. But he never intended what came out of his mouth next to have such a big impact on the boy.

"Did your parents neglect you so much they couldn't even teach you the basics? Like swimming? Is that why you're the way you are?" He regreted it the moment his mouth even began to move. 

He looked up ashamed of what he had just said, his eyes latched on to Karmas, whos was beginning to water. Shocked at this Terasaka tried to move forward and comfort the other boy, but before he could do anything. A hand belonging to the red-head himself came up to slap him, hard. He fell to the ground on impact. Everyone was looking now. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Karma exclaimed tears streaming down his face, eyes filled with nothing but hurt. "Why would you say say something like that?" His voice was trembling more than he'd ever heard it. 

Before he even got to say anything, Karma ran off leaving him in the dirt, The class began to gather round. 

Terasaka opened his eyes zoning back into the real word. Thats what happened, how he was laying here, how Karma ran off, and how the class was whispering at his absence. Terasaka got up slowly contemplating all his options. The first thing he was met with was a stoic face belonging to no other than Itona. "I told you not to mess it up" He said matter of factly, as if he was helping the situation. But Terasaka didn't have time to talk to him, he needed to find Karma. 

Terasaka went around, calling out for the red-head, strawberry milk in hand as if he was going to come out like some lost dog, but he had no other option, Karma was nowhere to be seen. He felt so guilty about what he did and didn't know how to apologise. So before searching he got some of that strawberry milk he knew Karma loved. 

He thought he heard something so he stopped screaming out and listened, a "shut up idiot" came from his left where Karma was sitting down leaning at the root of a tree. 

He didn't know what to do so he just stood over the angry boy, placing the milk beside him. 

A pale, sold looking hand came out and snatched it, quick as lightning and began to drink it in silence. Terasaka smiled but it faded quickly as the boy replied "This doesn't mean I forgive you. " He said, tone condescending. Terasaka couldn't tell if Karma was just toying with him or was being serious, because he was not facing Terasakas direction. 

"Karma, " Terasaka started "I am so sorry for what I said, I don't know what came over me, it was terrible for me to say and I understand if you never want to speak to me again, and I ruined my chances" he finished hoping Karma would slide over the ruining chances bit. Instead of reacting harshly Karma began to laugh, that same genuine beautiful laugh. 

"You're so dramatic, " he said in between giggles, eyes shining with humor. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again. " He mocked Terasakas voice terribly. Terasaka scowled slightly at this. 

He stopped smiling for a bit then said quietly "What did you mean by the last bit you said?" His eyes were boring in to Terasakas soul, digging out his every secret. 

"Uh" He stalled, Then took a deep breath. "I ment, I really like you, and if you forgive me we could maybe give" He waved his finger in between the both of them. "Thi– no, us a chance, please." 

Karma just smirked and pulled him and Terasaka together, pushing his lips against the others, mouth open and tounge moving, the sweet taste of strawberry lingered even after Karma pushed away. "Now I forgive you" He said breathless. "Let's give us a chance" He smiled, repeating Terasakas own statement. Their lips met yet again. Karma pulled away to say something quickly. "And for the record I could never stay mad at you, no matter how hard I tried. " He said smiling wide, resuming the kiss. 

And Terasaka never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this one! It's one of requests I've got for them! Request anything you want of this ship and I'll deliver as quick as possible! I would really appreciate Kudos and comments!! Thanks for reading! ★✰✯


End file.
